Playing with Fire
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine Crowley seeing you talking to Dean and getting insanely jealous


Sitting at bar in your little red dress, legs crossed so it shows your legs to their full potential. You're waiting for your date to arrive, when a tall, dark-haired, denim clad heartbreaker approaches you.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be drinking alone"

You could tell this was a well used line by the way he confidently leans against the bar gazing at you with his beautiful green eyes.

"Who said I was drinking alone? I am actually meeting someone"

He wasn't giving up you had to give him that. But if he had any idea who you were dating he might just think twice.

"Oh I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind if you spent some time with me"

You chuckle as you spot your gorgeous boyfriend making his way over to you. As he spots the guy next to you clearly trying to chat up his face seethes rage.

"No but my boyfriend might have something to say about it"

You indicate with your eyes to the man standing behind him.

"Hello Dean, I hope you're not giving my lady any of your cheap and out dated lines... She's smarter than that"

Dean threw himself around to glare at the man now wrapping his arm around your waist and placing a soft kiss to your temple.

"Crowley? You've got to be kidding me?... I do you even know who he is sweetheart?"

You watch Crowley eyes darken as he grinds his teeth together. You lean forward towards Dean, Crowley's fingers gripping your waist tightly.

"Well Dean is it? I would hope after dating the King of Hell for six months I would know him by now"

Crowley smirks at Dean's shocked expression. He could help but feel pleased that you've struck the Winchester dumb, but he'd have been lying if he said he didn't hate the fact that Dean is even in the same zip code as you, and when he'd seen Dean draped over the bar  
Eyeing you like he'd like to take you on the nearest hard surface had sparked his Jealously. He has the need to slowly dissect any man who goes near you but with Dean this is a whole different ball game.

"Well this has been fun, but (Y/N) and I have plans that certainly don't include you"

You slide down from the bar stool and grab your purse. Linking arms with Crowley as you walk away you hear Dean curse.

Within minutes Crowley pulls you into a darkened alley and his lips are on yours, kissing you possessively. His hands gripping your hips and pushing you against the coarse brick wall.  
Parting for breath you giggle slightly.

"What's got into you?"

His thigh presses against your heated centre as he trails hot kisses down your throat.

"I've just had to witness Dean Winchester eye fucking my girl...shall we say I'm a little frustrated"

Wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing yourself against him.

"Well maybe you should take me somewhere, so I can relieve some of your tension"

He smirks and with a jolt to your stomach you find yourself in your bedroom. You move away from him as you steady yourself. Looking coyly over your shoulder at him you kick off your shoes and drop your purse to the ground then walk slowly over to the bed.  
Reaching behind you, you slowly unzip your dress. Gripping the front of the dress you slide the straps off your shoulders.

"I think you were jealous Crowley...you didn't like him looking at me."

His lust blown eyes darkened at the memory. You let the soft fabric fall slightly revealing your lace cover breasts to him. You heard him growl at the back of his throat at your torturously slow strip tease. But he didn't move, he has amazing restraint something you was determined to break him from tonight. You lock your eyes on him as he leans against the doorframe arms folded. You know he is enjoying your little show from the bulge now tenting his slacks.  
Biting your lip something you know drives him mad, you shrug off the dress, exposing your lacy underwear to his eyes.  
You crawl on to the bed and sit on your knees. You know you're playing with fire tonight but you don't care you want his reaction.

"I wonder what Dean would think if he could see me like this, do you think he would approve?"

You ghost your fingers over your breasts, before sliding the straps of your bra down your arms. Unhooking it you let it fall from you to the ground. Seductively you suck two of your fingers before circling your now erect nipples, teasing and pinching them with your fingers you moan out.  
He knows what you're doing and he's fighting with every fibre of his being not to give in and give you the upper hand. But he couldn't deny your little show was intoxicating. Watching as your skin flushes with arousal and goosebumps creep over you. You are breathtaking to him.  
You knew you had to up your game if you are going to make him show his hand. You knew he was jealous in the bar you just wanted him to admit it. But your next move was dangerous to say the least but you know if he pushes you, you can play just as dirty as him.  
Running your finger down you stomach, then you tease at the waistband of your panties before sliding your fingers inside, grazing through your folds to find your clit and slowly circling the bundle of nerves. Moaning loudly you close your eyes, throwing your head back so your hair cascades down your back.  
Crowley shifts his position so his hand is gripping the door frame but does so hard his knuckles are white. He wants to go over to you and ravish you. And then it happens he hears Dean's name fall from your lips in your breathy lust filled voice and he snaps.  
Before he's even thought about what his doing he's pushed you back into the mattress as he looms over you he growls.

"I never want to hear that name on your lips again!... You. Are. Mine!"

As he grinds his hips against you roughly you whimper. You love this side of him. The danger turns you on more than you care to believe.  
His hand comes to your throat holding you in place.

"The only name you'll be screaming tonight will be mine!"

You gulp against your restrained throat. Pulling you up he kisses and nips at your neck before marking you on your collarbone, you cry out at the pleasurable pain that surges through you.

"I think you need a little reminder of who's you are (Y/N)... Now on your knees by the bed... And show me what that pretty little mouth can do when it's not being tainted by filthy hunter's names"

He releases you, then moves and goes to sits on the edge of the bed.  
As you sink to you knees you trail your fingertips down his thighs. You watch with lust filled eyes as he unbuckles his belt, and slides the zip open on his fly. Popping open the button he pulls out his engorged member, you lick your lips and lock your eyes on Crowley's face as you drop your head and lick the full length of him, then swirl your tongue around the tip before taking him into your mouth. You suck him slowly sinking him to the back of your throat and humming with pleasure around him, making him groan. Hollowing your cheeks and increasing your speed you suck at him hungrily, Crowley cards his fingers through your hair and grips hold of it. You can hear his breathing becoming harsher and you know he is close. Using your tongue to swirl against the tip as you suck harder, his hips jolt forward as he shoot his hot seed into your mouth. You sit back on your heels as you look him in the eyes as you swallow then lick your lips.

"That is a great look on you Darling... But I'm not done with you yet!"

Pulling you up on to his lap and grabbing you into a heated kiss. His hand creeps under the fabric of your underwear and harshly rubs your clit. Clutching his shoulders to steady yourself as your eyes roll to the back of your head, moaning loudly as his other hand rips the fabric from you.

"Look at me! Look at who makes you feel like this... Who it is who makes you cum!"

Whimpering as his fingers thrust inside you, pumping hard against your sweet spot, your eyes never leave his, as you surge quickly towards your orgasm.

"Fucking hell Crowley!"

His thumb presses hard against your clit, your thighs start to quake as your stomach tightens.

"That's it (Y/N) say my name!"

"Crowley...please... You're going to make me cum!"

He growls at your desperate pleas and takes your erect nipple into his mouth sucking hard then biting down on it.  
The pleasurable pain sends you spiraling into a powerful release, covering Crowley's hand in your juices.  
Lifting you up and laying you on the bed and with a thought he is hovering naked over you. His erection pressing against your thigh. You buck your hips and cling to his shoulders trying to pull him near you in your desperation for him.

"Please Crowley!"

He smirks at your needy tone, but refuses to give you want you want. You know you're going to have to work for it.

"Tell me Darling what do you need?"

Your pride is majorly outweighed by your desire for him. You know after your little stunt earlier he needs to hear you beg for him.

"I need you Crowley please!... Make me yours...show me I'm yours"

Lifting your legs onto his shoulders he enters you fully and deeply with one fluid motion and an animalistic groan breaks from him.  
You cry out at finally being filled and stretched by his large cock.

"Fuck yes!"

His pace is fast and harsh and the angle causes deep penetrating thrusts against your g-spot. as you grip the sheets beneath you trying to keep grounded from the pleasure that is surging through you but no matter what you do it takes your mind and body with it. Your vision clouds so that you can almost see stars.

"Only I can make you feel like this (Y/N)! You. Are. Mine!"

Panting for air as your stomach constricts to prepare for your inevitable and Fastly approaching orgasm.

"Only you! ...Always ...been you!... I'm yours!"

Your body thrashes against him as you career to the brink. He grips your hips tighter pushing them firmly into the mattress holding you in place.  
You scream out his name as you crash into your release hard. Your whole body trembles and slick hot walls clamp around him.  
A few hard fast thrusts later and Crowley follows you shooting his hot cum deep inside you with a guttural moan. Collapsing on top of you peppering kisses to your neck as you both come down from your highs.

"You're my beautiful sexy girl so don't forget it Darling!"

You smile and kiss him gently on the lips.

"Always yours Crowley... I never want anybody else but you, not ever"

Tickling you just below your ribs so you're giggling helplessly.

"I'm glad to hear it!... Now word of warning (Y/N) be very careful when you push my buttons, otherwise next time I'll break out the handcuffs!"

You smirk up at him and lick your lips.

"Promise?"

"Oh Darling! I don't make empty threats!"


End file.
